Misa de Gallo
by ZadhValk
Summary: Navidad, el día perfecto para pasarlo con quienes son importantes para ti, Arthur tenía ese pensamiento mientras viajaba rumbo a España, fantaseando sobre lo que podía ser una gran noche al lado de Antonio, sin embargo...


Después de mucho dialogar con el español, bueno quizás no tanto, Antonio lo logró convencer de pasar la navidad en su casa, el inglés no se opuso del todo puesto que él lo hubiera invitado a pasar una navidad con él y sus hermanos. ¿Qué era mejor que pasar esa fecha con la persona que mejor lo entendía? Por no decir de las increíbles y deliciosas bebidas que podía comprarse en su estancia en Madrid, ya se veía degustando Cava, Fino, algún buen vino, o bien, una Sangría preparada por Antonio.

Así que emprendió su viaje, llevo algo elegante pero no rozando con lo exageradamente formal; para usarlo en aquella noche. Probablemente pasarían año nuevo en su casa, así que llevo pocas mudas de ropa. Mientras esperaba el avión en aquellas sillas que después de un rato se vuelven incomodas, volteo a ver a una pareja, estaban sentados a unas cuantas filas delante de él, se tomaban fotografías y se compartían una sonrisa de vez en cuando, sin olvidarnos que también se besaban con moderación.

-¿Cómo será su recibimiento?- se preguntó mientras jugaba con sus dedos, no podía evitarlo, en el fondo era un romántico, el ambiente en esas épocas apestaba tanto a romanticismo que no podía escaparse de eso.

Abordó su avión y al poco tiempo tocó tierras españolas, después el largo rato que estuvo detenido para que vieran sus papeles y su equipaje lo empezó a desesperar, ya quería ver al español, ver si acaso tuvo algún cambio, verlo a él en pocas palabras. Cuando por fin fue liberado de su yugo extranjero, salió lo más rápido que pudo y se encontró con el español.

-Bienvenido- lo recibió con una de aquellas sonrisas que siempre tenía preparadas exclusivamente para él.

- Ah…hola…-dijo, maldiciéndose en sus adentros por ser eso lo mejor que le pudo decir.

-¿Solo eso?- con un tono de inconformidad, al ver como el otro iba a responderle seguramente con un insulto, le dio un beso, nadie a su alrededor le reprocho o le señalo eso.

-¿¡Que estás haciendo!?- se retiró como si eso le hubiera molestado-Estamos en público...

-Eso jamás te molesto antes- le dio una mirada llena de picardía que termino por adornar con una risa de complicidad.

-Eres tan molesto algunas veces- tomó su maleta y empezaron a caminar a la salida.

Esos días estaba haciendo frio, muy diferente al clima al que Arthur estaba acostumbrado a llegar, por primera vez tuvo un escalofrió saliendo del aeropuerto, normalmente llegaba quitándose o arremangándose la camisa con la que llegaba. Subieron al auto y salieron de ahí.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad, le temía al español cuando conducía en las carreteras solas.

-¿Si?- giró su cabeza de manera adorable hacia él.

- Bueno, necesito saber el itinerario de hoy- se escondió en su bufanda, el aire estaba frio a pesar de que estaban dentro del auto- No me digas que…no tienes nada planeado aún.

-Qué curioso que lo menciones- antes de que el inglés pudiera golpearlo, puso algo de música para calmar el momento.

Si había algo que quizás le desesperaba, era que le cambiara los planes a último momento, y el español solía hacer eso muy seguido. Esperaba con ansias de que eso hubiera sido un pequeño chiste de mal gusto los cuales también hacia seguido, o al menos para Arthur lo eran.

Hicieron varias paradas, por no decir una cantidad en específico, Antonio apenas fue por los ingredientes de una cena para dos personas, luego unas cosas extra para celebrar. Arthur quería curiosear en la tienda para buscar uno de los motivos por lo que aceptó la invitación.

Y ahí estaba, aquel dulce néctar fermentado de los dioses que ha venido al mundo para hacer de él un hombre feliz y completo. Todo un pasillo que ofrecía buenas marcas y algunas que no conocía por que no había en su casa, pero que eran prometedoras, las miró como si se trataran de la octava maravilla del mundo. Quería llevarse todas, parecía un niño en una juguetería, pero como todo niño, tenía a su madre que iba a alejarlo de sus sueños, sus deseos, y esa madre era Antonio, quien lo llamaba desde la caja.

-¡Espera un momento!- volteó de nuevo y trato de escoger la que parecía ser la mejor botella de todas, y regresó con Antonio.

-Sabía bien que no te ibas a resistir- tomó la botella y la puso en la banda.

-No tengo que preguntarte si puedo beber o no-

-Haz lo que tú quieras- le sonrió de esa manera especial que tenía para él.

Eso los hacia especiales para cada uno, conocían el lado bueno y el malo de cada uno, todo el tiempo que vivieron como enemigos los hizo conocerse, todo lo vivido, los momentos que compartieron y como cada uno entendía el sentir del otro tras haber perdido sus colonias. Antonio adoraba la relación casi cínica que mantenía con Arthur, y Arthur por su parte, amaba lo que ocurría cuando estaba con él, se sentía especial porque conocía al Antonio descarado, al maldito hijo de perra que podía ser, así como él, como ambos se quitaban sus máscaras que siempre usaban, y se aceptaban así sin más.

Regresaron al auto y hablaron de cualquier cosa, al llegar a casa de Antonio acomodó sus maletas en el cuarto de huéspedes, a pesar de que dormía con él. Después de un merecido té caliente y unas galletas, entre ambos hicieron la cena de navidad, había pensado que los italianos estarían allí como era lo más natural. Antonio le permitió ayudarle a preparar todo, sin acercarse al fuego, solo a cortar unas cuantas cosas y lo que fuera seguro para su vida.

-¿Seguro para tu vida?- le pegó con una sartén que se encontró.

- Para la nuestra- se volvió a reír.

-Ya verás Spaniard, en año nuevo voy a preparar un festín y vas a tener que hacer una estatua en mi honor dentro de tu casa-

-Está bien-

Terminaron la cena, pusieron la mesa y cenaron, brindaron con el vino que Arthur había comprado, y quizá el sabor no era del todo bueno, pero quizá pudo escoger una botella peor. Se dieron varias miradas que sugerían una noche muy larga, apasionada, llena de besos y caricias que iban a hacer que se perdieran el uno con el otro. Arregló su corbata, y dio un último trago al vino amargo, por lo menos para tener un aliento parecido al de Antonio.

-Arthur…-lo llamó a la habitación.

-Voy…-quizá esta noche él iba a dominar, quizá esta noche harían algo como ponerse chocolate o esas cosas, quizá esta noche- ¿Por qué traes saco?...

-Vamos a ir a la misa de gallo

-Ah…-quizá esta noche va a dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes- Tu sabes lo que pienso al respecto de las iglesias y esas cosas-

-Por favor, no creo que vayas a desintegrarte porque eres un alma pecadora-

-No he pisado una iglesia católica en mucho tiempo- no mentía, tenía mucho tiempo de no asistir a una iglesia, a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario.-Antonio...-

-¿No vas a acompañarme?- se encogió de hombros.

-Sabes que no soy tan devoto como tú-

-Bien- se acomodó de manera molesta el saco- Ni creas que voy a rogarte-

-Como si quisiera que lo hicieras- cruzó los brazos

Se miraron de manera contundente durante un par de segundos, ninguno iba a ceder de su decisión, así que el británico solo se dio la vuelta y se fue a la sala, a cambiar la televisión de canales sin tener que ver lo que había en cada uno.

-Ya sabes dónde está cada cosa por si quieres hacer un té- se enrollaba una bufanda en el cuello- Vuelvo en unas horas- y de esa manera tan cortante salió, se subió al auto y se fue.

-Como si quisiera ir contigo- refunfuñó mientras se acomodaba en el sofá, tarareó Let it be unos segundos y se dio cuenta que Antonio había dejado los guantes en la mesita de café- Ojalá y le dé mucho frio en las manos- bebió del vino que compró.

Por otro lado Antonio creyó que había sido injusto con Arthur, no compartían las mismas creencias religiosas y eso los hacia discutir de vez en cuando, después de todo eso siempre ha sido motivos de muchas peleas no solo con él, sino con varios países más. No tenía por qué arruinarle la noche de navidad, le había cambiado los planes al fastidiarle con que fuera a su casa a celebrar, detuvo el auto y se dio la vuelta para regresar, se estaciono en una esquina y con mucho frio en las manos caminó hacia su casa.

-Seguro está muriendo de frio- sonreía- ya vera que no es tan irresistible como se cree- pero el vino se terminó y en la tv no había nada interesante que ver. Solo observó los guantes-No vas a hacerlo, tienes dignidad…Bueno, pero podría pasar algo de frio…-Se puso de pie, se abrigó y tomó los guantes- Se los darás y regresaras- pero apenas giró la perilla, el español estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

-…-se quedó sin palabras, sus ojos casi se volvían blancos porque le dio un buen susto.

-¿Ibas a algún lado?-

-Yo…se…se te olvidaron los guantes- se los casi lanzo al pecho- Iba a ir contigo…-

-Cambiaste de opinión- no lo dejó terminar de hablar.

-¡No! Yo quería darte los guantes-

-Me hace tan feliz que digas eso- le agarro la mano y salieron de ahí.

Definitivamente el idiota de Antonio no entendía lo que estaba pasando, no era un ataque tsundere de Arthur, quizá un poco, pero no totalmente. Él solo iba a darle los guantes y se iba a regresar, pero ahí va, caminando al auto casi arrastrando los pies, estuvo en silencio durante todo el viaje, pero cuando podía miraba al español, quien parecía estar más contento por tenerlo ahí. Si, era una derrota contundente.

Llegaron a la iglesia, había muchas personas ahí, se tomaron de las manos de manera sutil, para no perderse entre toda esa muchedumbre, entraron y se sentaron en una de las bancas que estaban en el segundo piso. Bien el espíritu santo podrá golpearlo por haberse negado a ir.

-Me alegro de que estés aquí conmigo- tomó su mano nuevamente y la apretó

A pesar de lo que muchos creían, Antonio pasaba mucho tiempo solo, quizá por voluntad propia, probablemente porque quería darse un tiempo a solas, aquel momento en el que uno se puede quedar en silencio y disfrutar de este. Arthur podía entenderlo, aunque el jamás estaba solo, sus hadas y demás amigos estaban a su alrededor todo el tiempo.

Y su martirio comenzó, el padre hablaba y hablaba, más la gran cantidad de personas, el calor que se estaba haciendo ahí dentro, y lo cómodo que era recargarse en Antonio, lo estaba haciendo dormitar, aunque la gran cantidad de vino que tenía dentro de él era un plus. De no ser por tener que estarse levantando y sentando cada 10 min, el sueño lo hubiera atrapado desde el principio de todo. Pero llego el momento del sermón, y por ser navidad, parecía que duraba lo mismo que la versión extendida del Hobbit.

Se acurruco con Antonio, poco a poco se le empezaron a cerrar los ojos, por más luchó contra sus parpados durante 4 intentos, se dio por vencido y se durmió. Para su suerte, balbuceaba de vez en cuando y eso hacía creer al español que le estaba haciendo caso en cualquiera que fuera la cosa que le estuviera diciendo.

-Hermanos, quedémonos en silencio un momento, para poder reflexionar sobre nuestras acciones- dijo el padre, con aquella voz que suena en toda la iglesia.

La multitud se quedó en silencio, incluso los bebés que suelen llorar en los momentos menos apropiados se quedaron en silencio, todo para que, en la cúspide de aquel mutismo, un sonoro ronquido sacara de sus pensamientos a todos; y buscaron con la mirada a la persona que había hecho tal falta de respeto.

-Arthur- lo movió con el codo antes de que las miradas se posaran en ellos.

-Mmm...-balbuceo mientras le abrazaba el brazo.

-Despierta…- lo movió aún más fuerte pero con discreción.

-Osito…-sonrió casi como un niño mientras lo apretó aún más.

-Arturo despierta-

-No me digas así- lo golpeo entre sueños, siempre se llamaban de esa manera para molestarse el uno al otro.- ¿Qué pasa?-se tallo el ojo izquierdo.

-Te quedaste dormido y casi viene la inquisición por ti- la gente dejo de buscar al culpable cuando el padre continuo hablando.

-Ah que bien- se acurruco de nuevo

-No te duermas, si lo haces me molestare-

-Enójate- froto su cabeza contra su hombro y amenazo con quedarse dormido de nuevo

-Si te duermes…-no se le ocurría algo con que chantajearlo, lo conocía bien- No lo haremos hasta febrero-

-Puedo sobrevivir...-balbuceo

- Voy a hacer que comulgues…-

Eso lo hizo enderezarse de inmediato, odiaba la sensación de la ostia pegándose en el paladar, más de una vez estuvo a casi nada de ahogarse con una, más el horroroso sabor del vino de consagrar que usaban. Sin embargo empezó a cabecear de sueño, después de un día tan agotador, se estaba haciendo media noche y él no estaba en otro tipo de actividades que no fueran escuchar a un viejo, a pesar de que Antonio le daba varios codazos, tomo su saco y se lo puso encima, como si fuera una cobija.

-Está haciendo frio de nuevo-

-Si- el español se notaba algo molesto, le respondía con monosílabos

-No te enojes, en primer lugar te dije que no quería venir- se volvió a recargar con el- me despiertas cuando esto termine-

Antonio suspiro algo frustrado y solo lo movía cuando iba a ponerse de pie, el padre volvió a hacer un sermón igual de largo que el otro. Cuando Arthur empezó a amenazar con que iba a roncar, él le acaricio el muslo, luego la ingle, como estaba debajo del saco, no se notaba.

-Mmm…-solo se movió

-Despierta...- le toco un poco más

-Que…que haces...-de nuevo empezó a balbucear

-Trato de mantenerte despierto- acaricio sobre el zipper.

-Suéltame...-se movio, pero el otro lo agarro con fuerza.

-ehh no hagas ruido en la iglesia- se empezó a reír bajito

-Maldito enfermo- susurro y pretendió estar más tiempo despierto-¿Cuánto más va a hablar ese hombre?-

-Todo el tiempo que él quiera- no iba a soltarlo tan fácilmente, la tela de la ropa formar podía ser tan delgada.

-¿Podría usted señor, ser tan amable de dejar de jugar con mis bolas?- arqueo la ceja

-Cuando usted deje de ser tan quejumbroso-

-A veces te odio…- cruzo la pierna para que no lo tocara más, pero fue imposible, porque aprovecho ese movimiento- Se van a dar cuenta

-¿Qué te quedaste dormido? Si- se le acerco y empezó a susurrarle un par de cosas que no eran aptas de ser escuchadas en la casa del señor.-Eso es lo que te mereces...

-Arderas en el infierno cuando tomes la ostia y yo me reiré de eso- le susurro completamente sonrojado, aunque él hubiera hecho lo mismo, y estaba disfrutando tanto la osadía de aquel bastardo al estarlo tocando de esa manera dentro de la iglesia. Lo estaba manteniendo despierto muy bien, si se dormía lo más seguro era que iba a empezar a jadear y ponerse más sensible.

-Bueno, es suficiente, no quiero que vayas a picarle un ojo a algún pobre niño saliendo de aquí-

-Me las vas a pagar, bastardo mal nacido- acomodo su ropa- Anda, ve por tu ostia

Y ahí va, caminando por su ostia, cuando ya estaba debajo haciendo fila, se giró a ver a Arthur, quien no dudó en hacerle la seña de su amor: mostrarle con descaro el dedo medio.

-¡¿Te quedaste dormido toda la misa y vas a comulgar?!- le gritó, vio como el otro se puso pálido y miraba con pánico a los feligreses

-Que muchachito tan irrespetuoso-se decían las mujeres mientras veían a Antonio

-No tiene ni el más mínimo sentido de decencia- le respondió

-Deberían sacarlo por esa falta de respeto, el padre estaba dando un discurso muy bueno y él lo arruinó con sus horribles ronquidos...-

-Se…señoras no es lo que ustedes creen…-trato de excusarse, completamente nervioso, pero las mujeres lo miraron muy feo-A... Arthur-volteo a verlo pero el otro ya iba bajando para salirse de ahí con esa sonrisa descarada.

-Antonio- lo miró el padre- No puedo creer que te hayas dormido- negó en forma de reproche-Hablare contigo después-

-Sí...-se fue cabizbajo luego de tomar la ostia, salió a buscar a Arthur

Él otro estaba fumando muy quitado de la pena en la acera de enfrente, caminando de un lado a otro, con una mano en el bolsillo de su saco.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme eso?- algo enojado

-La pregunta es para ti- le sopló el humo en la cara-No creí que serias capaz de hacer esas cosas dentro de una iglesia.

-Como si no te hubiera gustado-

-No era el mejor lugar para hacer esas cosas-

-Yo te vi bastante complacido con la idea- el inglés le dio un coscorrón, después de todo tienen la misma estatura y era sencillo-El padre dijo que quería hablar conmigo después, ya estarás contento-

-Lo hubiera estado si te hubieras quemado con la ostia, al parecer están defectuosas- siguió con su cigarro.

-Vas a apestar mi auto-le quito el cigarro y se lo puso en la boca, lo fumó hasta que lo terminó, no iban a morirse de cáncer.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Vamos a ir a darles pan a las palomas? ¿Ayudar a viejitas a cruzar la calle?- alzó la ceja-¡Ah, ya se! ¡Vamos a cantar villancicos de casa en casa vestidos de angelitos! Tú siempre tan dedicado a tu gente-

-Ya vas a empezar con tus fetichismos- rodó los ojos

-Siempre piensas mal de mí-

-Eres el embajador erótico…y me consta- eso último lo susurró

-El santurrón te dicen- camino rumbo al auto-vámonos a casa, estoy cansado y tengo frio.

Sin decirle nada, se fueron de regreso a casa, con un vidrio abajo por el aroma a cigarrillo que los dos habían cogido. Llegaron a la casa y en lo que Antonio cerraba la puerta, Arthur lo aprisiono en contra de ella.

-Esto te pasa por hacerme eso en la iglesia- le quitó la bufanda y le mordió el cuello

-Ouch… ¿Enserio? –Se giró rápido y vio el reloj, le sonrió de la manera más bonita que pudo- Feliz navidad- lo besó profundamente, y se dejó hacer por el otro.

-A ti…- susurró en sus labios- No te podrás librar de mi tan fácil...

-Ni tú de mi…-volvieron a besarse con más pasión, teniendo una larga y muy satisfactoria noche para ambos.


End file.
